


Limiti.

by Jason_Trth_Hrtz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Dino Cavallone - Freeform, Hibari Kyoya - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, idk if I'll be able to translate it well, in italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Trth_Hrtz/pseuds/Jason_Trth_Hrtz
Summary: Italia; 24 Dicembre 2018. Ore 16:24.Hibari si accanì sul corpo dell’uomo in fin di vita sotto di lui. Lo teneva per il bavero della giacca nera elegante che indossava e alternava tra lo scuoterlo vigorosamente e l’urlargli in faccia.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 3





	Limiti.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Limiti  
> Autore: Jason_Trth_Hrtz (Jason_Trth Hrtz su EFP)  
> Fandom: Katekyo Hitman REBORN!  
> Pairing: D18 (anche platonico, se volete)  
> Rating: arancione  
> Parole: 645  
> Avvertimenti: violenza, contenuti violenti, Older!Kyoya  
> Disclaimer: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Akira Amano.  
> Note: Inizialmente questa era solo un’idea per una long, ma (conoscendomi) sapevo che non l’avrei portata a termine nell’immediato futuro. Volevo davvero pubblicare qualcosa quest’anno... Quindi ecco a voi questa breve, spero di compagnia, OS su un pairing dimenticato da Dio da leggere il giorno di Natale! Siete contenti? Sì?  
> Fatemi felice e ditemi di sì, dai… (lol)
> 
> Questa OS l’ho scritta, ri-scritta, corretta e ri-corretta nello stesso giorno, quindi se notate strafalcioni grammaticali fatemeli notare, per favore. Non ho un* beta che possa tirarmi le orecchie, purtroppo.  
> Fatemi sapere se secondo voi vale la pena continuare questa storia (a me piacerebbe; ce l'ho già abbozzato).
> 
> Credo di aver detto le cose fondamentali, vi saluto e buona lettura!
> 
> J.

Italia; 24 Dicembre 2018. Ore 16:24.

Hibari si accanì sul corpo dell’uomo in fin di vita sotto di lui. Lo teneva per il bavero della giacca nera elegante che indossava e alternava tra lo scuoterlo vigorosamente e l’urlargli in faccia. Gli rivolgeva le stessa domanda da venti minuti:

«Dov’è Cavallone?» Quando l’uomo si rifiutava di rispondere, Hibari lo afferrava dal colletto della camicia, caricava la spalla e lo colpiva dritto in faccia con le nocche livide.  
Lo scopo non era ucciderlo subito – prima gli servivano informazioni circa l’ubicazione della struttura in cui trattenevano Cavallone –, ma sperava che qualche dente in meno e la mascella dislocata avrebbe convinto l’uomo a collaborare.  
Il piano però non stava funzionando.  
Hibari era furioso. Aveva superato il limite del suo autocontrollo ore fa e, al momento, neanche lui avrebbe saputo riconoscersi se visto dall’esterno.

La faccia dell’uomo era una massa informe di zone viola e gialle. Aveva gli zigomi tumefatti, uno dei primi pugni gli aveva deviato il naso – ma sicuramente non per la prima volta –, le labbra erano gonfie e sfoggiavano un taglio incrostato di sangue esattamente al centro. Le palpebre sfumavano dal viola al rosso e gli occhi semi-aperti erano iniettati di sangue – non per un bicchiere di troppo –, sembrava inoltre aver perso la mobilità del sopracciglio destro.  
La camicia, una volta bianca e ben stirata, aveva perso alcuni bottoni ed era sporca per via del sangue che si era trasferito dalle nocche sbucciate di Hibari all’indumento. Il sudore e il sangue dell’uomo, insieme a tracce di terra e erba bagnata, rendevano la camicia scivolosa, costringendo Hibari a tenere una presa più salda per evitare che l’uomo gli sfuggisse dalle dita indolenzite.  
Per il resto, oltre a mugugnare stremato futili minacce, l’uomo si era rifiutato di rispondere alle domande di Hibari.  
Non accadeva spesso che qualcuno opponesse una simile resistenza.  
Sicuramente i suoi metodi di interrogatorio non erano dei più sofisticati, ma se c’era una cosa che i suoi vent’anni di esperienza gli avevano insegnato era che l’incontro ravvicinato con il Creatore solitamente bastava a convincere la gente del fatto che non valesse la pena morire per orgoglio e che l’unica conseguenza da temere era quella di far esaurire prima del previsto la già ridotta pazienza di Hibari Kyoya.

L’uomo aveva esalato gli ultimi respiri nell’istante in cui Hibari aveva sferrato il successivo – e a quanto pare ultimo – pugno sulla mascella maltratta. La sua testa si era riversata all’indietro, un crack era giunto alle orecchie di Hibari e poi il corpo che teneva sollevato diventò un vero peso morto. Hibari lo lasciò cadere al suolo.

Era già la terza casa che devastava, eppure nessuno dei tre uomini – attuali capi delle loro Famiglie – che aveva interrogato gli aveva fornito le informazioni che cercava disperatamente da tutto il giorno.  
Doveva trovare chi aveva rapito Cavallone Dino dal suo letto di ospedale la mattina della Vigilia di Natale.  
Avrebbe riportato Cavallone alla sua Famiglia e si sarebbe accertato delle sue condizioni di salute, poi avrebbe mozzato la testa dal corpo di ogni persona responsabile del suo rapimento e l’avrebbe fatta recapitare – incartata a dovere, si intende – sull’uscio delle case delle rispettive famiglie; per loro sarebbe stato un Natale indimenticabile.

Tremante di rabbia e delirante furia omicida, uscì dal giardino curato della casa dimenticandosi di liberare i due cani che aveva addormentato e rinchiuso nel garage. Dopo essersi risvegliati, avevano abbaiato tutto il tempo—inutilmente, visto che si trovavano in aperta campagna. Nessuno si sarebbe accorto della morte dell’uomo – o della sua amante—il corpo accoltellato della donna giaceva sul fondo della piscina –, almeno, fino alla sera. Hibari aveva ancora tempo di agire indisturbato e impedire agli altri capi di anticipare il suo arrivo chiamando i loro uomini a raccolta.

Il tempo era prezioso e Kyoya aveva l’oscuro presentimento che quello di Cavallone Dino stesse volgendo al termine.


End file.
